micronationswikiaorg_pt-20200213-history
Alexandria
O Império dos Alexandrinos ou Alexandria é uma micronação (ou, mais especificalmente, uma monarquia constitucional parlamentarista) cujo território metropolitano está localizado em Cibola, e que é composta ainda por uma série de ilhas e territórios ultramarinos em outros continentes. Faz fronteira com o Império Viking da Estormarca e o Reino de Gotzborg. A Alexandria agora compartilha fronteiras terrestres ultramarinas com Antélia e Atterra, após a fusão dos Estados Confederados do Rio Grande com a Alexandria. Antigamente, o país era composto de seis partes: Loucolândia-Sardenha, Franciscânia, Grádlia, Kettle, Nubinar e Nova Porto Rico. Após as Reformas do Triângulo Dourado de 2005, estas províncias foram reorganizadas em dois setores principaos: o hispânico e o francês. Todas as antigas províncias foram dissolvidas e substituídas por quatro novas - Assunção, Porto Novo, Valencianas e Baudrix. A Alexandria tem um território ultramarino, chamado Governorado de Santa Gertrude. História Para a história antes da mudança de nome, veja Loucolândia. Em 11 de novembro de 2004, um plebiscito no Império dos Loucos aprovou a mudança de nome do país de Loucolândia para Alexandria. Grande Desastre Na história alexandrina, o envolvimento alexandrino na Primeira Guerra Micromundial é conhecido como "O Grande Desastre". As tropas alexandrinas entraram na guerra sob ordens do imperador, causando grande oposição à guerra nos Estados Gerais Alexandrinos. Os alexandrinos entraram na guerra do lado dos comunistas, por oferecerem apoio em uma guerra contra a Armínia. Nessa época, as relações entre a Alexandria e a Armínia estavam azedadas, principalmente por causa das reivindicações armínias sobre terras alexandrinas. A incursão inicial no território armínio foi bem sucedida, apesar de aumentar a oposição doméstica à guerra. Ataques terroristas, protestos e distúrbios tornaram-se lugar-comum em toda a Alexandria. Logo após a incursão maciça no território armínio, as forças alexandrinas foram ordenadas a se retirar depois que a Ântica entrou no conflito. Isto foi uma humilhação para os alexandrinos, e quando as tropas voltaram à pátria, foi tentado um golpe de Estado, mas o Imperador manteve o poder em suas mãos. Logo depois que combates da oposição foram acalmados no país, o imperador recebeu a ajuda inesperada maciça das URSS e outras micronações comunistas e pediu a reinvasão da Armínia. A reinvasão foi novamente exitosa, mas não como a primeira. A segunda incursão arrefeceu ainda mais a oposição às políticas do imperador no país. Um contra-ataque relâmpago feito pelos armínios e as tropas ânticas devastou os alexandrinos em terra e incorporou rapidamente o território da Alexandria. Em poucas horas, os alexandrinos já lutavam em seu próprio solo, e os horrores da guerra foram trazidos para sua terra. Revolução Islâmica Com a Alexandria encaminhada para a derrota, a constituição alexandrina foi emendada para restaurar as cláusulas antibélicas da versão original. Civil unrest broke out in the following weeks, later giving way to city and provincial uprisings, terrorist attacks and revolutionary attempts led by the Burning Torches Party and countless other groups. Em 16 de dezembro de 2004, o grupo terrorista AlexLibre iniciou uma guerra civil contra o governo imperial quando ataques terroristas em massa foram lançados nas principais cidades do país, como Edgárdia, Genebra, Kettle e Franciscânia. Depois de oito horas de combate na capital, as guerilhas terroristas capturaram a cidade e, em poucas horas, receberam notícia de que todas as maiores cidades já estavam tomadas. Logo, vazou-se a notícia de que o Palácio da Veslodéria fora capturado e que o Imperador da Alexandria, Edgar II, fora forçado a abdicar. Ele foi posto sob prisão domiciliar no Veslodéria, junto com a Família Imperial. Soon after the news leaked out, the ABCC broadcasted footage of the leaders of the massive national revolt against the Imperial Government. They proclaimed the creation of the Islamic Republic of Sennar. O Imperador, a Família Imperial e membros do governo foram mandados ao exílio logo depois. It was in exile that the Emperor of Alexandria founded the Republic of San Martin with Troy Thompson and David Redstone. República Islâmica de Sennar A nova República Islâmica de Sennar logo enfrentou forte oposição dentro do Império. The state of Kettle soon seceded from the new Islamic Republic, triggering a continuation of the civil war. The civil war soon ended when Kettle was brought back into Sennar due to inactivity. A República Islâmica de Sennar logo caiu em inatividade. Renascimento da Alexandria *restart of Alexandria in January *moving, reshuffling of forums, official restart in April *movement to regain the old homeland *claim in Cibola *relations with San Martin *Emperor's marriage to Josephine *Alexandrian-germanian war *Collapse of Germania Eleições nacionais de 15 de maio *First elections in Alexandria since November 11th, 2004. *Empress Josephine and members of the Imperial family form the Alexandrian Monarchist Party (AMP) *Jacques Gordon from the Monarchists, first Alexandrian Prime Minister of the "new era" Governo Gordon *Jacques Gordon - agenda, what he did, events in Alexandrian politics, etc. *Vindrus York arrives from TT and forms the Alexandrian National Liberty Party, Imperial Family Members and AMP members leave to join it *AMP dissolved Eleições nacionais de 16 de agosto *Vindrus York for ANLP, Russell DuBois for the Alexandrian Humanist Values Party, Jean-Jacques Miterrand as an Independent *Issues, campaign *Results lead to collapse of ANLP and of the right-wing movement in Alexandria *Russell DuBois from the Alexandrian Humanist Values Party wins the election Governo DuBois *Alexandrian Humanist Values triumph marks first leftist ministry in Alexandrian history *Punishment Reform bill *Inactivity *after the defeat of the right, Vindrus York retires from national politics, leaving the Alexandrian right in disarray and leaderless *arrival of Sofia de Aragon, Jacques de Beaufort and the beginning of a Catholic Right movement Revolução da Direita e Reformas do Triângulo Dourado * movement against PM DuBois, Aragon and other rightist party leaders begin negotiations for a union against the left in the upcoming elections * the Emperor, supported by the right and citizens disgruntled with the DuBois administration, presents the Golden Triangle Reforms aimed at revitalizing Alexandria * DuBois is forced to resign * Golden Triangle reforms dissolve old provinces, establish a new governmental model for Alexandria, gets rid of Estates-General *the Schism of the Right - negotiations for union fail and the right is at war within itself Eleições de 18 de outubro *Matthieu Poitiers of the Conservatives vs. Sofia de Aragon of the Catholic Monarchists *Poitiers wins with 90% of the vote, decimating the Catholic Monarchists Governo Poitiers *National reforms continued, new Parliament set up, Constitution approved by Parliament *Parliamentary elections - victory for the Conservatives again *Military, economic and nationla reform agenda setup advances *Establishment of first provincial governments - Valenciennes, Asuncion *Aragon leaves Alexandria amidst intermicronational controversy *Catholic Monarchist Party dissolved, Beaufort becomes a Conservative *Arrival of Fabiola Douay, founding of the Alexandrian Pride Party, elected to Parliament in Asuncion *The Speaker Controversy - parliamentary showdown over the powers of the Speaker of Parliament *APP vs. ACP - national debate sparked on many issues such as democratization, etc Links * Murais Alexandrinos Categoria:Micronações